fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
SSBB High
Link-DAY 01- Smash bros. High- 9:30 am: ("So, its actually my first day here at Smash bros. High! Most of my friends made it in, some didn't. But, my best friend Zelda made it in the school! Ike litterally had a seizure when he got accepted to Smash bros. high. Now he's fine. I even heard that he's trying out to be the football captain. Who knew this place was a boarding school and a fighting school at the same time.") " Um... hey, do you know where the dorm rooms are? " " Dorm rooms? Lets see now... your a softmore here so, take a right down the hall and your room will be the first door. " LInk then walks down the long hallway. He sees the door and opens it. One side of the room has a few posters a bed and a computer , the other side of the room just has a hammock. " Hey! Link! " Link then turns around to see Ike. " Ike? You're my roomate? " " Yep. I was dropped off early so I could get a ' head start on my future '. But, its a good thing we're roomates right? The last thing thing you need is getting you butt kicked by the Gym teacher Bowser! Right now, we better get going, Football tryouts are starting! " " Uh... right. " Link and Ike then dash through the halls. all the way to the gym lockers. 10: 20 am- " Alright. I'm Falco Lombardi. Your football coach. Mr. Lombardi, is my fathers name so do not call me that, or its one trip to detention. Today are the tryouts. If you make it on the team, you will have different positions. The tackle contest will determine if you make it. First, we have Fox Mcloud v.s. Pit. " Fox and Pit then get in their postions. " Ready, Go! " Fox and Pit ram each other, but Pit falls back to the ground. " Ow! I... I think one of my wings are broken. " " This is just too easy! " 1 minute later- " Alright, now, we have the touchdown contest. Finally, we have Ike v.s. Link. Ready, Go! " Link then starts to run very fast to the goal while Ike is trying to tackle him. " Ike can't catch me! I'm able to outrun a bunch of cuccos! Football is-" ''Before Link could say anything else, he accidentaly runs into the wall, making his forehead, nose, and mouth bleed. Then he falls unconcious. " What happened to Link?! " " I don't know Zelda. He was just running, and then Boom! He ran right into the wall! " " Both of you stop that! Link needs a hospital right now! I'm leader of Starfox, and im saying that he needs help! " " Well, you are right.( He's definatley right! I really love Link!) What am I saying! Fox! Ike! You better get Link to the hospital right now!" Link- DAY 2- Smash bros. high infirmiry I.C.U.- 5:00 pm: It's been one day since Link was injured during football tryouts, and he starts to wake up. Then, a small boy the opens the door. The small boy hides under Link's bed. Link then says, " Hey, it's alright. You don't have to be scared.* Cough *.'' " The little boy then gets out from under the bed, climbs the chair next to Link, and sits down. " So, what's your name? " " My name is Christopher Stein Jr.! My Brother works at this school." " Nice to meet you. I'm Link. *''Cough, cough*." ''("Weird, the boy reminds me of myself when I was younger. So happy and excited. But, he has grey hair at a young age. Not to mention the giant stiches on ''the right side of his face.") ''Palutena then walks into the room. "Stein, are you wondering of again? You're suppose to be helping your brother with biology and science class in 3 minutes!"